Sono egao
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: perasaan seorang suami yang mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang harus ia alami. fic request dari kak Lya. enjoy it.


**Hay Minna...**

**Kali ini Rinko kembali dengan sebuah prequel dari fic kaa-san...**

**Ini adalah requestan dari Nee saya yang tercinta, Lya-nee...**

**Ini kejadiannya sebelum Rukia meninggal. Jadi, dengan bangga Rin bilang kalo ini IchiRuki. Hohoho...**

**Oke, bagi yang udah gak sabar (kalo lho ya) mari kita saksikan...**

**Renji: hah... saksikan mulu lu. Yang lain napa, Rin?**

**Rinko: berisik lu. Suka-suka gue...**

**その 笑****顔 ****(****Sono Egao) By Rinko Kurochiki**

**Prequel From Kaa-san**

**Disclaimer: apa iye saya mesti ngomong. Dah pasti punya Om saya, Om tite yang paling ganteng #di gebukin bini om Tite#**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran kayak paku (?), siapin tissue yang banyak, Don't like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

_Senyummu memberikan warna untuk hidupku, tanpamu dunia serasa menghitam. _

Soul Society, Division 5

Tentram dan damai. Dua kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana mansion divisi 5. Pagi yang indah dengan suara kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain, semakin menambah indah suasana ini. Di kamar salah satu mansion ini masih dapat kita lihat seorang pria masih meringkuk nyaman dengan selimut yang masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ah, sebenarnya tidak juga karena rambut mencoloknya masih terlihat menyembul dari dalam selimut.

Oke mari kita berpindah tempat. Disalah satu sudut mansion tepatnya di dapur seorang wanita berperawakan mungil tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suami tercintanya.

''Kurang apa ya? Hem... seprtinya kurang pedas. Dia kan suka pedas.'' Ujar wanita itu mencicipi masakan buatanya.

Masakan yang Ia buat kali ini adalah tumis buncis ekstra pedas kesukaan suaminya. Aneh memang jika makanan yang harusnya ringan dan berprotein Ia malah membuatkan makanan dengan konten rasa yang pedas.

Tapi ini bukan salahnya. Salahkan suaminya yang meminta masakan aneh. Suaminya mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang ngidam. Apa dia gila? Mana ada seorang laki-laki ngidam. Oh astaga... ini sudah ke 3 kalinya suaminya itu meminta hal-hal aneh. Seperti 2 hari yang lalu, dengan tidak elitnya dia meminta untuk dibuatkan strawberry cake dengan toping buah strawberry yang banyak. Untung saja Kurosaki Rukia memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat itu. Itupun juga dari adik iparnya, Kurosaki Yuzu.

''Siap juga. Sekarang waktunya untuk membangunkannya. Hah...''

Rukia beranjak menuju kamar suaminya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6. Tapi, suaminya ini malah masih enak-enakan tidur.

''kheh, kali ini aku akan mengerjaimu, jeruk.'' Rukia bersmirk ria.

Oh astaga, tidak disangka ternyata putri Kuchiki itu bisa tersenyum seperti itu juga. Sungguh sangat menakutkan sekali wanita ini.

Rukia telah sampai di kamar mereka. Kurosaki Ichigo, masih meringkuk nyaman dibalik selimutnya. Dengan perlahan Rukia menghampiri suaminya ini. Dihampirinya ranjang itu.

''Ohayou Kurosaki Taichou. Saatnya kau bangun, sayang.''

Menggoda sekali nada bicara nyonya Kurosaki ini. Rukia sangat ahli jika sudah menggoda suaminya ini. Tapi tunggu dulu, lihat apa yang Rukia bawa untuk suaminya. Sebuah panci yang Ia bawa dari dapur sudah sedia demi membangunkan suami jeruknya ini.

'Lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu, jeruk. Khukhukhu.'

Panci yang ada digenggamanya Ia layangkan menuju kearah kepala jeruk itu. Ini hadiah selamat pagi yang sangat spesial untuk orang spesialnya. Ohayou, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hup..

Rukia membelalakan matanya ketika tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Ichigo. Ichigo membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

''Ohayou, sayang. Apa ini hadiah untukku?''

Ichigo memeluk pinggang Rukia dengan kuat. Membuat Rukia menjadi sulit untuk bergerak. Rukia terkunci sekarang.

''Lepaskan aku, Ichi. Bukankah hari ini kau ada rapat hah?'' Gerutu Rukia masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

''Lalu? Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Jadi, mari kita ulangi kejadian seminggu lalu. Beberapa hari ini kau menolakku kan.''

''Jangan konyol Ichigo. Aku harus segera bersiap ke divisiku. Ukitake Taichou sudah menunggu.'' Rukia menatap garang Ichigo.

Oh ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada Ichigo. Lihat saja Ia tersenyum licik sekarang. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan istrinya, Ichigo menggantikan posisi Rukia yang semula diatasnya menjadi dibawahnya. Dengan segera dikecupnya bibir mungil nan menawan itu. Rukia terus memberontak saat Ichigo mencoba menjebol pertahanannya. Namun akhirnya Rukia menyerah juga. Ia tampak menikmatinya sekarang. Ichigo beralih menuju leher putih istrinya. Memberi tanda bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang mengklaim kepemilikan leher ini. Rukia mendesah.

''A.. ah... I.. Ichi.. jangan sekarang. Ah...''

''Kenapa, hem? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Aku akan meneruskannya walaupun kau menolak.''

Rukia telah mendesah tidak karuan ketika Ichigo terus menerus memberi kissmark di lehernya. Percuma saja jika Rukia memberontak sekarang. Ichigo telah kalap dengan nafsunya. Lihat saja, dengan kasarnya Ichigo membuka shihakuso milik Rukia. Memperlihatkan tubuh Rukia yang putih bak porselen.

''Lihat. Kau tidak menolaknya kan. Aku yakin kau menyukainya, sayang.''

Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar bernafsu sekarang. Ichigo bersiap dengan hal selanjutnya. Namun..

'huweekk'

''Ada apa, Rukia?''

''Sepertinya aku merasakan mual. Huweeekkk.''

Rukia segera berlari ke toilet sambil menutup mulutnya. Ichigo mulai khawatir sekarang. Sebelumnya belum pernah Rukianya mengalami hal seperti ini. Ichigo bergegas menghampiri Rukia ketika Ia telah keluar dari kamar mandi.

''Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?''

''Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ichi. Aku hanya...''

Dengan tiba-tiba, Rukia pingsan dihadapan Ichigo.

''Ru.. Rukia... hey... Rukia. Bangun sayang. Astaga apa yang terjadi. SAYAKA-SAN.''

Mendengar majikannya memanggil, sang pengurus rumah segera bergegas menuju kedalam kamar Ichigo.

''I.. iya Kurosaki-sama.''

''Tolong kau katakan pada Hinamori untuk membawa Unohana Taichou kemari. Rukia pingsan.''

''Ba.. baik Kurosaki-sama.''

Dengan segera pengurus rumah itu bergegas menuju tempat Hinamori. Ichigo menggendong Rukia menuju ranjang mereka. Wajah Rukia benar-benar pucat sekarang.

''Apa yang terjadi padamu, Rukia.''

'_Kami-sama, ada apa ini?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berdiri sambil melamun di luar kamarnya menunggu Unohana selesai memeriksa istrinya. Ia ditemani oleh kakak iparnya Byakuya dan sahabatnya Renji. Sudah 15 menit Unohana dan Isane berada di dalam kamarnya.

''Astaga.. kenapa lama sekali pemeriksaannya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'' Renji menggerutu sebal.

Renji memang terkenal orang yang tidak sabar dalam hal apapun. Seperti inilah jika Ia dihapadkan pada hal seperti ini. Ia akan dengan senang hati menggerutu tidak karuan.

Ichigo masih diam memikirkan tentang pingsannya Rukia tadi. Sebelumnya Rukia tidak pernah seperti ini. Rukianya orang yang kuat, tidak akan mudah tumbang hanya karena sakit sekalipun. Dari dalam kamar, Isane Fukutaichou divisi 4 itu memanggil Ichigo.

''Kurosaki Taichou, Unohana Taichou memanggil anda.''

''Baiklah.''

Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara Byakuya dan Renji masih menunggu di luar.

''Ada berita baik dan buruk untuk anda, Kurosaki Taichou.''

Deg..

Berita buruk? Pastiada yang tidak beres. Ichigo menatap serius Unohana.

''Apa berita baiknya?'' Tanya Ichigo to the point.

''Rukia-san hamil.''

Mendengar itu, Ichigo tersenyum senang. Rukia hamil? Istrinya tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka.

''Kabar buruknya kandungan itu harus digugurkan.'' Unohana menatap Ichigo dengan tegas.

Sontak Ichigo menatap nanar Taichou divisi 4 itu. ''Kenapa harus digugurkan? Apa yang salah dengan kandungan itu?''

''Bayi itu mengancam nyawa istrimu.''

''Jelaskan padaku secara mendetail. Aku tidak paham.''

Unohana menghelaafas panjang. Ini sulit untuk dirinya.

''Bayi yang sedang Rukia kandung reiatsunya sangat lemah. Untuk bertahan hidup, Ia tidak hanya menghisap makanan yang Rukia-san makan tetapi juga menghisap reiatsu miliknya.''

''A.. apa?''

''Jika dilihat dari segi berapa persennya bayi itu akan bertahan hidup kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Fisiknya tidak seperti janin kebanyakan. Dia akan terus menerus menghisap reiatsu milik Rukia untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Jika janinnya terus menerus dibiarkan hidup, aku tidak bisa menjamin istrimu akan selamat. Jadi, kusarankan untuk menggugurkannya.'' Ucap Unohana panjang lebar.

Ichigo menarik rambut orangenya. Ia benar-benar fustasi dan bingung sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

''Biarkan dia hidup, Ichi.''

Mata Ichigo membelalak ketika mendengar suara istrinya. Rukia telah sadar rupanya. Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia.

''Aku ingin dia tetap hidup. Biarkan dia hidup.'' Rukia memeluk Ichigo erat.

''Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dalam bahaya, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu''

Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya di leher Rukia. Sungguh. Ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Tidak mungkin jika Ia harus memilih wanita yang dicintainya harus kehilangan nyawa demi bayi yang sedang dikandung istrinya. Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa.

''Ichi, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku ingin nantinya dia bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Bisakah kau biarkan aku untuk mempertahankannya?''

Ichigo benar-benar bingung sekarang. Rukia bersikukuh untuk tetap mempertahankan bayinya. Apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Syok. Satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan perasaan Byakuya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Kenapa Ia merasa bahwa Kami-sama begitu kejam padanya? Setelah Ia harus rela melepas kepergian istri tercintanya, kini Ia harus dihadapi dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Rukia adik tercintanya dihadapi dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Ia harus merelakan kepergian bayinya atau dirinya sendiri. Sungguh konyol.

Sebenarnya... apa kesalahan Byakuya sehingga Kami-sama tega memberikan cobaan seperti ini. Jika Ia harus membayar dengan nyawanya, Ia bersedia. Tetapi kenapa harus nyawa Rukialah yang tengah dipertaruhkan.

''Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hisana?''

Byakuya memandangi foto mendiang istrinya yang terletak di altar doa. Matanya benar-benar sendu sekarang.

''Kenapa Kami-sama begitu membenciku sehingga nyawa Rukialah yang dipertaruhkan. Kenapa?''

'_**Byakuya-sama.'**_

Suara lembut istrinya mengalun indah dibarengi dengan angin lembut yang menerpa wajah Byakuya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini suara inilah yang Byakuya rindukan.

'_**Kuatkanlah dirimu, Byakuya-sama. Yakinlah bahwa Kami-sama melakukan yang terbaik untuk Rukia.'**_

''Aku tahu, Hisana. Tetapi, mana mungkin aku bisa menguatkan diriku jika seperti ini.'' Byakuya masih meratapi foto mendiang istrinya.

'_**Aku yakin anda bisa, Byakuya-sama. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu.'**_

Suara itu menghilang seiring hilangnya angin lembut yang tadi berada di sekelilingnya. Byakuya masih menatap sendu foto istrinya.

''Bantu aku, Hisana. Bantu aku.''

Rukia masih duduk bersandar diranjangnya. Ia terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang, walaupun wajah pucatnya masih terlihat. Saat ini, Ichigo tengah bekerja di divisinya. Pagi ini ada rapat yang diadakan di divisi 5. Sebenarnya tadi Ichigo sempat menolak untuk bekerja. Ia bilang jika Ia ingin menemani Rukia pasca pingsan tadi. Tapi Rukia langsung menolaknya dan memarahinya karena dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya. Jadilah Ichigo pergi dengan setengah hati.

Rukia diam melamun memikirkan perkataan Unohana Taichou tadi. Ia harus rela menggugurkan bayinya jika tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya. Tetapi Rukia mempertahankannya. Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri. Ia ingin bayinya dapat menghirup udara dan melihat indahnya dunia. Ia ingin melihat bayinya dapat tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan memiliki kepribadian seperti ayahnya. Apapun akan rela Ia lakukan demi melihat anaknya dapat selamat.

''Iya. Aku harus kuat. Ini semua demi bayi yang kukandung. Aku tidak ingin Ia merasa terbebani didalam sini.''

Rukia meraba perutnya. Dielusnya perlahan-lahan.

''Sayang, ibu janji ibu akan selalu menjagamu dan merawatmu selalu. Ibu ingin melihatmu lahir dengan sehat dan selamat. Biarpun nyawa yang harus ibu pertaruhkan, ibu rela. Jadi, tetaplah kuat didalam sana. Mengerti kan?''

Senyum lembut terukir diwajah cantik Rukia. Senyum yang Ia persembahan untuk janinnya. Senyum yang Ia persembahkan demi menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan bayinya.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Seiring berjalannya waktu Kurosaki Rukia menjalani hari-harinya dengan indah walaupum fisiknya tidaklah seperti saat dia belum hamil. Kehamilan Rukia sekarang menginjak usia 4 bulan. Semakin bertambah usia kehamilannya, maka semakin lemah fisiknya. Ia hanya dapat melakukan pekerjaan ringan dan tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Seperti saat ini, Ia terlihat asyik menanami bunga chrysant dan lily kesukaannya bersama dengan 3 orang tukang kebun yang diperintahkan Nii-samanya untuk membantu. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menanam bunga sendiri. Tetapi, Ia bersikeras melakukannya tanpa diketahui oleh suaminya itu.

''Sedikit lagi selesai. Ini pasti akan menjadi kebun bunga yang indah. Benar kan sayang?''

Ujar Rukia seraya mengelus perut buncitnya. Ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Bisa berinteraksi dengan janinnya merupakan hal yang menggembirakan.

''Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak ikut berkebun, nyonya Kurosaki.''

Kurosaki Ichigo menatap istrinya dengan tajam. Ia baru saja pulang dari divisinya setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

''A.. ah Ichi. Kenapa kau sudah pulang, hem?'' Rukia menyimpan skop kecilnya dibelakang badanya. Takut jika suaminya melihat.

''Kenapa kau masih ikut berkebun? Aku kan sudah melarangmu.'' Ichigo menggerutu sebal. Susah sekali mengatur istrinya ini.

Rukia meletakkan skop itu di tanah. Dihampirinya Ichigo yang tengah bersedekap dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaan Ichigo jika sedang merajuk padanya.

'_Lihat Tou-sanmu. Lucu sekali jika seperti ini. Coba kau memiliki sifat seperti Tou-sanmu, sayang.'_

Batin Rukia terkikik geli seraya meraba perutnya.

''Kenapa kau tersenyum, hah?''

''Bukan apa-apa, Kurosaki Taichou.''

Oh lihat, alis mengerikan itu semakin menekuk. Bagaimana mungkin bawahannya tidak takut padanya jika Taichou mereka begini menakutkan pada saat Ia marah. Pernah sekali waktu Ia mendapatkan laporan dari anggota divisi 5. Mereka bilang bahwa Ichigo benar-benar sosok yang menakutkan jika sedang marah atau sedang memimpin apel pagi. Ichigo pasti dengan senang hati akan memberikan hukuman yang berat untuk kelalaian yang dilakukan anak buahnya saat bertugas. Sebuah tanggung jawab yang benar-benar Ichigo lakukan demi membuat anak buahnya menjadi disiplin.

Inilah Kurosaki Ichigo, tegas, berwibawa, penuh rasa tanggung jawab, dan pantang menyerah. Tidak salah jika Rukia menyukai sosok seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

''Kau tahu, Ichi. Aku sangat senang memiliki suami sepertimu.''

''Kau menggoda sekarang.''

Rukia terkekeh pelan. Dibenahinya haori suaminya itu. ''Untuk apa aku menggodamu jika setiap hari aku terlihat begitu menggoda dimatamu.''

''Hah... sepertinya aku tidak bisa memarahimu, Rukia. Terlalu sulit.'' Ujar Ichigo jujur seraya merangkul pinggang mungil istrinya.

''Salahmu terus memarahiku. Aku kan hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku mau.''

''Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau lelah kan.''

''Aku tidak lelah. Aku hanya ingin membuat kebun bunga untuk anak kita nanti. Apa aku salah?''

Rukia menatap mata hazel suaminya. Terlihat mata coklat madu itu menatap sendu dirinya. Sejak Unohana taichou mengatakan bahwa nyawanya terancam, Ichigo akan menampakan mata sendunya ketika Rukia menyinggung soal janin yang Ia kandung. Rukia sebenarnya tidak ingin membebani perasaan Ichigo dengan pilihannya. Tetapi inilah yang Ia inginkan. Tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya.

Dengan perlahan Rukia mengecup bibir Ichigo. Ia ingin suaminya melupakan sejenak tentang masalah itu. Setelah Ichigo tenang, Rukia melepaskan pelukan itu dan memeluknya.

''Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Ichi. Aku akan baik-baik saja.''

''Rukia.''

Pelukan yang hangat dan mampu membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tenang. Ya.. hanya pelukan ini.

''Nee Ichi, katakan bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kebun bunga ini?'' Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang suaminya

Sekarang ini Ichigo dan Rukia tengah duduk ditaman belakang rumah. Menikmati secangkir teh yang disediakan pengurus rumahnya.

''Cantik. Ini semua bunga kesukaanmu kan?'' Ujar Ichigo seraya memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Rukia terkekeh pelan.

''Benar. Aku ingin anak kita dapat bermain sepuasnya disini.''

Ichigo mengecup pelan leher istrinya. ''Aku yakin Ia akan menyukainya. Percayalah.''

''Ya aku harap juga begitu. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke rumah ayah?''

''Tumben sekali. Untuk apa?'' Ichigo menatap istrinya heran lalu beralih mengelus perut buncit istrinya.

''Bukankah disana ada teknologi canggih yang dapat mengetahui jenis kelamin dari janin yang dikandung?''

''Maksudmu USG?''

''Iya itu dia. Aku ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kita. Boleh ya?''

Ichigo mendesah pasrah. Jika Rukia menginginkan sesuatu, maka jangan harap ditolak. Jika ditolak, maka sode no shirayukilah yang akan maju.

''Oke, oke baiklah.''

''Yatta ! Aku akan menelepon Yuzu sekarang.''

Rukia berdiri dari dudknya dan berjalan riang mengambil ponselnya. Oh astaga... apa lagi yang akan terjadi nanti.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

''Rukia-neeee... !''

''Menantukuuuuu... !''

Lihat saja kelakuan adik dan ayahnya ketika Ichigo dan Rukia datang berkunjung. Yuzu dan Oyajinya pasti dengan senang hati akan menyambut dengan pelukan dan ciuman. Khusus untuk Oyajinya, Ichigo akan melempar atau menendangnya sejauh apapun. Isshin akan jauh lebih heboh jika sudah memeluk Rukia. Keoverprotektivan Ichigo akan terlihat disini.

''Halo Rukia-nee. Aku merindukanmu.'' Karin memeluk Rukia pelan.

''Benarkah itu Karin? Aku senang jika kau merindukanku. Hehehe''

Karin dan Yuzu tertawa lepas. Ichigo ikut tersenyum melihat itu. Hadirnya Rukia memang memberi warna tersendiri untuk keluarganya.

Yuzu, Karin dan Rukia tengah sibuk membuat makan malam. Entah kenapa tidak biasanya Karin mau ikut dalam menyiapkan makan malam kali ini. Ia bilang jika Ia ingin masak dengan kakak perempuannya. Makanya Ia rela berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur.

Ichigo dan Oyajinya terlihat asyik dengan obrolan mereka di ruang keluarga. Hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh ayah dan anak ini.

''Oh ya Ichigo. Aku sudah menghubungi Ryuuken Ishida jika kalian akan datang besok ke rumah sakitnya. Jadi, kau hanya perlu menemuinya.''

''Baiklah. Arigatou, Oyaji.''

''Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Byakuya. Aku sangat syok mendengar hal itu.'' Isshin menatap putra sulungnya dengan dibarengi helaan nafas.

''Akupun juga begitu.'' Ujar Ichigo seadanya.

''Tetapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus menghormati keputusan istrimu. Jangan kau bebani dia dengan keegoisanmu. Aku mengerti dengan yang kau rasakan, nak.'' Isshin menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo.

''Aku tahu. Semuanya juga berkata seperti itu.''

''Bagus jika kau mengerti. Hadapilah apa yang ada dihadapanmu. Kau percayakan bahwa Kami-sama menyayangimu dan juga istrimu?''

''Iya. Aku percaya.''

''AYAH, ICHI-NII MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP.'' Karin berteriak dari arah ruang makan.

''Baik kami datang. Ayo.''

''Iya.''

Ayah dan anak itupun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Keesokan paginya, Ichigo dan Rukia pergi menuju ke Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Ishida. Ichigo tadi sempat menghubungi Uryuu Ishida soal kedatangannya ke Rumah Sakit. Kebetulan Ishida bekerja di Rumah Sakit itu sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Ishida bilang Ia dan Inoue akan menemui Ichigo disana. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Ishida Uryuu dan Inoue menyambut mereka.

''Rukia-channnnnn... Hisashiburi.'' Inoue memeluk Rukia erat. Tampak sekali wajah Rukia yang mencoab untuk menghirup nafas panjang demi oksigen yang berharga itu. Sedangakn Ichigo? Ia hanya mampu menatap horror apa yang dialami istrinya. Benar-benar syok luar biasa. Menanggapi tatapan horror sahabatnya, Ishida selaku kekasih Orihime Inoue melepaskan pelukan itu.

''Hi... hime lepaskan pelukanmu. Rukia-san kehabisan nafas.''

Orihime segera melepas pelukan itu. Tampak kelegaan diwajah Rukia dan Ichigo.

''Ah gomen. Aku merindukanmu, Rukia-chan. Selamat atas kehamilanmu ya.'' Ujar gadis berambut karamel itu tulus. Rukia tersenym lembut.

''Terima kasih, Inoue.''

''Baiklah. Ayo kita temui dokter kandungan dulu. Beliau sudah menunggu di ruangannya.''

''Baik.''

Merekapun segera masuk kedalam Rumah sakit milik ayah Ishida Uryuu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan sabar Ichigo, Ishida, dan Orihime menunggu hasil pemeriksaan USG Rukia. Tampak sekali kalau Ichigo sangat khawatir soal istrinya. Khawatir karena nasib istrinya dan calon bayinya. Oke, ini agak berlebihan. Tapi begitulah yang Ia rasakan.

Ishida menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya ini.

''Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja.''

''Ya aku tahu.''

Tak lama berselang, Ryuuken Ishida tampak menghampiri mereka. Ayah dari Ishida Uryuu itu menghampiri Ichigo.

''Bisa kita bicara sebentar.''

''Tentu, Ishida-san.''

Ichigo mengikuti Ryuuken dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan Ishida dan Orihime yang menatap Ichigo cemas.

Ryuuken membawa Ichigo ke ruangannya. Ruangan bernuansa putih itu tampak terlihat sepi dengan berbagai macam peralatan dokter yang terjejer rapi di lemari sudut ruangan. Walaupun ruangan dokter, tapi bau obat-obatan tidak sepenuhnya tercium dari ruangan ini.

''Silahkan duduk, Ichigo.''

''Terima kasih, Ishida-san.''

Ishida Ryuuken nampak sangat serius menatap Ichigo. Ia pun membuka suaranya.

''Kau tahu tentang keadaan istrimu?''

''Ya. Unohana taichou sudah mengatakannya padaku. Semuanya.'' Ujar Ichigo menunduk sedih. Batinnya benar-benar perih sekarang.

Ryuuken melepas kacamatanya yang sejak tadi bertengger. ''Aku terkejut mendengar hal itu. Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang hal itu.''

''Lalu?''

''Dari analisa yang dilakukan dokter kandungan yang ada disini harapan untuk Ibu dan calon bayi dapat selamat adalah 50 persen.''

Ichigo kembali menunduk sedih. Miris sekali mendengarnya.

''Dalam kasus ini kebanyakan dari mereka yang mengalaminya akan kehilangan nyawa salah satu dari mereka.''

''Lalu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?''

''Cara yang terbaik adalah dengan menggugurkan kandungan istrimu. Janin yang Ia kandung terus menerus menyerap reiatsu dari ibunya. Dan yang lebih mirisnya, setiap bulan bahkan setiap minggu fisik istrimu akan terus menerus melemah dan Ia tidak akan dapat menyerap atom roh disekitarnya.''

Ichigo benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jika Ia tidak menggugurkan kandungan istrinya, maka Rukia akan berada dalam bahaya. Jika Ia melakukannya, maka calon bayinya akan meninggal dan Rukia pasti akan stress dan menyalahkan dirinya atas semua ini. Bagaimana ini?

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

.

''Ichi!''

Rukia tampak gembira menyambut suaminya setelah tadi Ishida dan Inoue mengatakan bahwa Ichigo tengah berbicara dengan Ryuuken Ishida.

''Sudah selesai? Bagaimana?'' Ujar Ichigo mencoba untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

''Calon bayi kita perempuan. Dia sehat.''

Mendengar itu, Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Dikecupnya sayang kening istrinya itu.

''Benarkah? Pasti Ia akan secantik dirimu nantinya.''

''Tentu saja. Dan jangan lupa, juga setegar ayahnya.''

Ichigo, Ishida, dan Orihime tersenyum memandangi calon ibu dihadapan mereka. Rukia tampak senang sekali menceritakan tentang kondisi kesehatan calon bayinya. Meski ia tahu, nyawanya dan bayinya ditaruhkan disini.

.

**.**

**.**

Setelah tadi mereka berpisah dengan Orihime dan Ishida, Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan-jalan menuju pusat ota untuk melihat-lihat sesuatu disana. Mungkin saja disana ada barang yang ingin Rukia beli.

"Ichi lihat. Disana ada baju lucu yang terpajang dietalase. Aku ingin melihat baju itu."

"Seperti yang kau ingnkan, my queen."

Dengan langkah riang sambil memegangi perut buncitnya, Rukia menggandeng suaminya menuju toko itu. Setelah mereka masuk ke toko itu, Rukia tampak tersenyum bahagia melihat baju-baju yang ada di toko ini.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nyonya. Silahkan memilih pakaian yang ada disini."

"Terima kasih."

Rukia terus berjalan mencari baju yang pas untuk putrinya kelak. Kebanyakan memang terdiri dari baju anak perempuan yang kelihatan modis-modis. Tapi mungkin Rukia ingin mencarikan sesuatu untuk anaknya

Ichigo duduk dibangku dekat pajangan mengamati istrinya yang tengah asyik memilih-milih baju yang tepat. Senyum lembut terukir jelas idwajah pria berusia 20 tahun ini. Menyadari kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima, memang mampu membuat senyumnya pudar seketika berganti dengan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

Tapi, disetiap kesedihan pasti ada kebahagiaan yang akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu. Ichigo sadar akan hal itu. Ia harus selalu tersenyum walau hatinya perih. Demi istri tercintanya, pasti apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Ichi bagus tidak gaun putih ini?"

Rukia menunjukkan sebuah gaun putih gading yang terlihat menawan dimata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Bagus. Sangat bagus." Ichigo tersenyum simpul menatap istrinya yang terlihat begitu semangat ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil baju ini. Aku harap, putri kita akan terlihat cantik menggunakan gaun ini nantinya."

Ichigo mengangguk paham dan berdiri menghampiri istrinya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir mungi istrinya itu.

"Pasti. Ia akan secantik dirimu nantinya."

Dengan senyuman bahagianya, Rukia memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Meluapkan kebahagiaan yang –mungkin- tidak akan ia lihat lagi jika Kami-sama telah berkehendak sesuai keinginnannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

**The End**

**ALLAHUAKBARRRRRR.. gomen bngt Nee-chan saya ngaret terlalu lamaaaaaaa bngt. Udah gitu endingnya jelek pula. Itulah saya. Dimaklumi aja nee. Hehehehe**

**Yang masih inget Kaa-san, berarti panjang umur ya. Karena saya kembali dengan prequelnya. Kalo readers-sama mau tahu, entah kenapa saya jatuh cinta dengan Ichigo yang ada di fic Kaa-san punya saya sendiri. Gak tau kenapa. Cocok aja imagenya. Tapi bukannya saya kepengen si Ichigo jadi duda anak satu lho ya. Saya ettep pengen mereka bisa hidup bahagia sampe punya anak seratus #dikira kucing kali. Beranak pinak#**

**Hora, saya akan kembali dengan fic dengan character Ichigo sebagai Taichou. Hanya aja gak begini. Tunggu aja ya.**

**Makasih buat para readers dan reviewer yang masih setia menanti prequel ini. Maaf kalo punya banyak keslahan untuk fic ini. Saya juga manusia, bukan dewa. Jadi banyak salahnya. Tuhan aja Maha Pengampun. #lirik lagunya farhat abbas# (plakkkkk)**

**Yg mau request? Boleh kok. Tapi tunggu saya selesai ngerjain punyanya adek saya dulu ya. Nanti saya kerjain deh. Oke. Arigatou gozaimasu. And Jaa Mata.**

**With Love #Readers: huweeekkkk#**

**Rinko Kurochiki**


End file.
